


论两地分居的问题性

by 70053wx



Series: 泰坦系列 [1]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Gen, Human Experimentation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-11-28 13:18:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11418780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/70053wx/pseuds/70053wx
Summary: 吉姆因为太久没见过自家爱人而揽下了一个外交任务结果他的麻烦从这里就开始了。他们不属于我





	1. Chapter 1

one

（一）

 

“舰长，你不是一向讨厌接这种护送任务吗？”吃饭的时候，正好他的舰长柯克坐到了他的旁边，方便他提出了这个问题。

不是他奇怪，他确实知道柯克一向讨厌这种任务，以前没少暗地里抱怨过，他们也听过不少传闻甚至说舰长觉得这种任务犹如保姆……这回居然有传闻出来说是他们舰长自己接的任务。

这不符合常理啊！

“并没有，我们作为军人，就要服从上面给的任务。”柯克一脸正经。

“听听听听！这居然会是一向轻蔑权威的詹姆斯.柯克说出来的？”麦考伊也坐了过来，笑得一脸轻蔑，“难得太阳从西边出来了啊？”

“医生，我假定你指的参照星球是地球，鉴于地球的自传方向并没有改变，‘太阳从西边出来’这句话是不符合逻辑的。”果然，医生跟过来斯波克也跟过来了。

“天杀的大妖精，那只是个比喻别在纠结了！”麦考伊回头似乎是怒视过来的斯波克，但依旧习惯的抚上对方的手臂。

“鉴于地球的自传方向并不会在325.7年内改变，这样不能发生的比喻来形容舰长的行为也是不合逻辑的。”习惯性的接下麦考伊的小动作，斯波克继续面无表情的回答到。

“不过说真的，那话真的能从舰长嘴里说出来就真的很不可思议了。”苏鲁也坐了过来，面色平淡。“没比太阳的问题好多少。”

“你们真的就不信我吗？”吉姆一脸被背叛的样子，“你们就不相信你们的舰长会和上级和平相处？”

“不，你要真的完全能听上级话才怪了，柯克。”乌乎拉也过来了，“这个任务也不是你的风格，所以是什么让你心甘情愿的接了这个任务？”

看着柯克一脸欲哭无泪的表情，麦考伊越发幸灾乐祸。

“说罢，到底原因是什么？”连着苏鲁也一脸好奇的样子，柯克直接沮丧的把脸埋进掌中。

“……你们一个个成双成对的。”柯克再抬起头的时候扫了一眼周围的人，目光尤其在医生和大副身上意味深长的停留一下，然后一脸悲哀，“就不允许我找机会陪陪我男朋友吗？！”

后一句他声音有点高，他情绪激动不怪他啊，天呐，他和他男朋友都多久没见了？结果他天天还要看舰桥上医生大副这对各种吵架来秀恩爱？

就没有觉得他心累吗？

而餐厅内一瞬间就安静了，不少人转过头来看着他们的舰长。

“哦？”这时候唯一敢开口的就只有医生，他拍拍舰长的肩。“这个就帮不了你了，你自己选的。”

而最开始的奥尔森却觉得自己脑子被这句话震撼到了，他想的和周围的不少人想的都一样。

什么时候他们犹如花花公子的舰长有男朋友了？居然还不是企业号上的？

能再不可思议一点吗？


	2. Chapter 2

（二）

 

其实也不怪其他人怀疑，这回的任务简直可以称的上稀松平常，任务就是把一批研究人员护送去最近加入星联的星球——诺尔，然后星舰带着军部的人呆两天，出席个最开始的庆祝活动，就可以返回了。

很多人第一反应听到这个任务简直觉得让企业号去简直杀鸡焉用宰牛刀，后面了解了下也算明白了为什么会拍企业号。

这个任务硬要说哪里有危险，大概就是那颗星球的位置，正好在原先星联和克林贡谈判的中立区的旁边，这使得原本还只能说一般的任务的危险性骤然上升。

而且就因为诺尔这个星球的位置，星联表示对其的重视派出自己最心爱的星舰似乎也没什么问题，毕竟领队的军部的人也是派克将军，这下是企业号接这个任务更顺理成章了。

不少人对这个任务还算期待，毕竟诺尔的登陆假期已经批下来了，况且不少人抱着能看到自家舰长传说中的男朋友的八卦心理来围观。

所以这回不少人报名要去当迎宾的仪仗队，为的就是能不能从他们舰长的表情动作上看出一点点不对。结果让这些人失望的是，都别说迎接的时候了，上舰都差不多一天了，柯克和原先的行为几乎毫无差别，除了原先的几个人也没看到有什么特别亲近的人。

所有这几次麦考伊陪着柯克在食堂吃饭，都可以感觉到周围不少舰员盯着柯克，然后看到他旁边的依旧是那几个人的时候失望的眼神。

“你还是直接说清楚吧。”麦考伊不自在的动了动肩膀，看着坐在他对面的柯克虽然没转头，但眼神早就已经飘到隔壁桌了，麦考伊不用扭头都知道柯克在看什么，他看着那眼神都用牙酸，那副样子好像柯克真的还在单恋的状态。“真要是他有顾虑，你们都在一起多久了？至少企业号上的人还是信任的吧，沟通一下至少没必要把自己弄的这么难受。”

“不是他有顾虑。”柯克说的时候嗓音有些委屈，他看向坐在旁边桌的派克，灰黑的发比他们上回见面的时候长长了不少，侧面看过去打卷的发都遮住了小半张脸，将军制服的袖口有些大，露出的手腕显得有些纤细，看的柯克要克制着自己冲上去握住那对手腕的冲动，“他说随我，但我想的主要……”

“主要什么？怕你配不上他？这事你当初和他在一起的时候怎么没想清楚？”麦考伊冷哼一声，“我可没见你如此束手束脚过，以前你喜欢谁不是直接就上了，张扬大的恨不得全宇宙都知道。现在你可想清楚，虽然追你的不少，但好像给他献殷勤的人就少一样。”

柯克瘪了瘪嘴，这事他也是真的清楚，就算确实派克年纪不算小了，但那通身气度，可没少吸引人。他自己都是见过不少迷恋他的人，那可不乏各色军官。

所以有时候他在想，他到底是什么让对方看上的啊。

“我再想想吧。”闷闷不乐的把叉子戳进肉里，柯克终于恋恋不舍收回目光低下头吃东西，而麦考伊歪过头去看派克，正好对方也转过脸来，看见医生后，露出个无奈的笑容，微微的摇了摇头，那表情让麦考伊简直想给这俩人一人一个白眼。

都多久了，怎么还这么折腾啊！

 

 

“你在干什么啊斯波克？”抱着东西来到了自家男朋友的舱室，医生一进来就看见对方在发什么消息。

“给舰长发消息。”

“啊？”医生有些哭笑不得，如果是有公务斯波克肯定直接过去敲门了，如果是私事，其实斯波克也会直接过去敲门的。

“鉴于我们已经接上了科研人员，按照之前几日舰长所说的，大概他已经见到他的男朋友了，根据我的推测，舰长很有可能不会按照之前的时间出现在浴室，如果时间造成冲突，那会——”

“——很尴尬的是不是？”医生总算明白斯波克在担心什么了，这个念头直接刺激的他笑了起来，最后直接扶着斯波克的肩膀笑的直不起腰。

“你只担心吉姆会忘了你们之前约定的时间？哦，这个别担心，就算吉姆记不得他男朋友也记得住的，你按照正常的时间出现在那里就好了。”麦考伊缓了缓才说出这段话。

“理论上他男朋友知道我们之前约定时间的可能性是百分之零点二四。”斯波克挑起半边眉。

“相信我，那家伙的男朋友吗，心可比他细多了，况且他也是确实知道你的生活习惯的。”看着斯波克又想说什么，麦考伊一副看好戏的表情伸出手牵过对方的手，然后另一只手点住了对方的唇，示意对方不要说了，“没事，早晚他们俩会公开的，公开了你就明白了。”

“况且……”麦考伊俯下头，靠近斯波克那尖耳朵边轻轻的吹着气，满意的看着那耳尖泛上绿意，“我都在这里，你居然还惦记这那个臭小子？这很不符合逻辑啊……”


	3. Chapter 3

（三）

 

他知道这是梦。

夜晚的天空，星海低垂的近的仿佛伸手可以碰到，脚下是水，像远方无尽的蔓延开来，那似乎是一片寂静的湖，而湖底沉眠着爱荷华州的草场和麦浪。

他站在那湖面和星辰之间，孤身一人，他听不见风声，脚下的湖面也平静如常，但他竟觉得有长风刮过，吹得他发梢飞扬，满身飘若浮萍之感。

然后。

然后他看见了妖。

黑发蓝眼的少年从那星空脱身而来，他落下，落在水面上惊起涟漪，落在他面前，打卷的黑色中长发被风吹的扬起，露出那张带着古典韵味的精致面容。

然后柯克看见那双蓝眼睛。

蓝的像天空像宝石像上帝的眼泪一般透彻，但他却莫名的觉得那双眼睛熟悉。

像他曾在镜中所见，像他曾在目光追寻处所见。

那少年勾起笑容，温和的像是猫动了动唇角。

那一霎柯克竟觉得他看不清那少年的面容，只知道那时纯然的美感扑面而来，哪怕只是在梦中也足以撼动灵魂。

他看见了魔鬼。

那少年靠近他，近的鼻尖对着鼻尖，近的吐息落在唇上，

近近的像是马上要吻上他。

柯克愣愣的看进少年的眸子，像是看进了一片晴空。

然后少年开口，嗓音空灵而低沉。

“你敢伸出手来拥抱我吗？”

吉姆愣住了，看着少年动着微薄的唇，面色上的笑意诧然褪去，染上哀伤和苦痛，蓝色的眸子铺满水汽，像是随时都会溢出来一半，却偏偏唇角勾起的笑如同邪魅的魔鬼，带着最后的骄傲。

他说：“你说你无所谓了岁月的差距，可你敢来触碰我吗？”

他说：“你说你想要的是灵魂，可你敢睁开眼来看我一眼吗？”

他说：“你说你爱上是气质，是如同众神，可你敢回头看看过去吗？”

天空的所有星子滑落，在少年接近哀泣一般的控诉声里，它们落下，像是场火雨，落进湖里，湖水泛起涟漪，变成滔天巨浪，几乎要将两人吞没，然后那火雨继续下落，点燃了湖底的土地，吉姆可以感觉自己的心也被那火雨点燃，然后被彻底击溃。

痛的撕心裂肺。

他想辩解，他有千言万语想说，但就是堵在喉咙一句都说不出来。

最后看着对方犹如将哭的面容，他喃喃道：

“我怕看见了美，就忘了那美原本是你。”

然后他惊醒了。

睁开眼，几乎是下意识的想要惊坐起身，却在睁开眼的一瞬间脑子清醒了，生生把自己的所有动作压了回去。

他耳边传来另一个人清浅的呼吸声，对方侧身躺着，有些长的发蹭着他的耳角，指尖搭在他小臂上。

吉姆这才有种真的回了现实的感觉。

他缓缓的，动了动肌肉，让自己的身体从原先的睡姿变了变，从原本平躺的样子变成侧躺，舰长的床说大不大说小不小，幸亏旁边的人身量不算太大，不然两人很难并躺。

他不敢动作太大，派克浅眠，浅眠到有时候一个微小的动作都足以惊醒对方，最开始的时候，半夜哪怕他只是下意识的翻个身都会惊醒对方，那时他甚至不知道对方醒了，但也幸亏他睡眠其实也算不上深，夜里总有几次两人同时醒了，看一看对方也就明白了怎么回事。

时间长了也就好点了，算是习惯对方躺在自己身边，到现在柯克觉得对方的睡眠状况已经好很多了。

当然他的睡眠也安稳了不少。

他明白原因，况且有些理由在成为了舰长之后更加清楚。

所以他也格外的希望对方有个好睡眠。

但这依旧不能让他完全相信自己不会惊扰对方。

侧过身，另一手伸出，他的动作小心翼翼，还害怕掀起被子带进凉气，然后直到手落下，擦过腰间抚上脊背，碰触到蔓延整条脊背的那道疤，他的指尖同时描绘骨骼和伤痕的形状，这让他既安心又心痛。

把派克的身体搂进他的怀抱不是什么难事，毕竟对方瘦，而似乎许久不见之后更瘦了，让对方本就不算强壮的身形显得更加颀长，当然也更加纤细了。

平常碰面在对方那番气势下还不算明显，闭了眼安稳了之后就明显的让人心疼。

在确认了手下的真实之后，吉姆微微的舒了口气，向对方靠的更近，闭上了眼。


	4. Chapter 4

（四）

 

在诺尔的晚上，热爱八卦的舰员们总算看到点端倪，晚宴柯克除了一些必要的礼节，毕竟这回有军部的派克将军主导，也没他什么事了。而在双方宣布宴会结束大家开始舞会之后，就全程窝在一个角落提着杯酒，目光不知道在追逐这舞会里的谁。

不少好事的舰员追着那目光看过去，却发现每次似乎都没有一个固定的人。

晚宴一结束舰长就用最快的速度消失无影无踪，鉴于后面那天就是他的休假，不少人都怀疑他是陪男朋友去了，只有麦考伊注意到走的不仅仅是柯克，还有派克。

毕竟对外说辞，他的身体并没有完全恢复，早点回去休息似乎并不是不能理解的。

再加上舰队里不少人知道柯克和派克如同师生的关系，所以两人一起出去也没什么。

而且一到门口的时候，柯克就伸手扯出了对方的手腕，抓的紧紧的。

看到这一幕的麦考伊不得不暗自摇了摇头，然后回头直接勾住了斯波克的手指。

不明白他们有什么好纠结的，麦考伊很想和斯波克吐槽，他看着这两人纠结了那么多年，都从没像这一趟旅程上这么别扭，不就是不同军衔谈恋爱要打报告吗，有什么麻烦的。

而且说得好像那个报告打上去真有人能拦住他们俩一样。

 

而之后两天不断有舰员在内部的论坛刷出有帖子声称在诺尔的什么海滩附近或者什么风景地方看到了舰长，还有些帖子煞有介事的附上图片，那些有些不太清晰的图片只能勉强认出主人公是个金发的男子，而且这些帖子里图片的跟在那个金发男子身边的人总是不一样，不少人看到都是笑笑就过去了。

而到他们回去的前一天，终于有人爆出一张可以确定是柯克的照片。

照片上他们熟悉的舰长站在一家店门口排队，他左侧方有个和柯克穿着相似衬衫牛仔裤的男子，唯独有点不同是那个人似乎穿了一双中梆的靴子，微微卷上去的袖口露出的手腕缠着绕了根五圈的皮绳。

但唯独让人遗憾的是这张图片里头，柯克正斜着脸对那个人说话，他们根本看不清那个人的脸。

麦考伊无趣的刷着论坛，唯独在看见这一张的哼了一声。

看着论坛里那个帖子下面无数人喊着说楼主你一定看出那是谁，求爆出名字啊，结果楼主表示自己只是路过，本来只是拍张照片像证实一下哪家很好吃很多人排队，整理的时候才反应过来把舰长照进去了。

麦考伊看着那熟悉的ID，靠在斯波克身边摇了摇头。

“怎么了，莱？”注意到散步时对方的不专心，斯波克似乎有些不悦的开口。

“乌乎拉作为个语言学家真的不算会撒谎。”麦考伊的唇角攀起笑容，作为知情人看这种八卦真的最好玩了。

“这样的猜测是不能完全当做结论的。”伸手从麦考伊手里接过，看见那张图片的时候斯波克有些惊讶的挑了挑眉。

“其实已经很清楚是谁了。”在链接里感觉到对方已经了然，麦考伊笑的更开心了，也丝毫不介意的让自己的伴侣一起分享自己的开心。“怎么办我好期待他们跌破眼镜的样子。”

而难得的斯波克没有反驳他的比喻，而是点了点头。

 

最后一天是柯克值班，他很早就回到了舰上，一个人。

标准时1800的时候其他的人也回来了，柯克坐在舰长椅上，一艘拿着padd，另一只手敲着舰长椅的一角，等着最后一批军部的人登舰，然后他们会离开诺尔的轨道返航。

“舰长，传送出现了问题！”舰长椅上的通讯响起，柯克刚点开，斯科特的嗓音简直如同爆炸一样在他耳边响起。

“怎么了？”

“诺尔所在的星系的恒星突然爆发的高速粒子风暴！引起诺尔的地磁产生的地磁风暴！地磁波动过大！传送仪受影响了！”

柯克心里一紧，连忙奔向传送室。

“还有谁没传送？”奔到传送室，柯克满脸紧张，他在扫了一眼刚刚传送上的人，心理猛的一沉。

他知道是谁都没传送上来了。

最后一个人的形状在传送仪上成形，忽然舰体一震，他觉得他几乎都可以用耳朵听见高频电磁波的轰鸣声，那光芒构成的人形诧然扭曲，柯克心底猛地开始恐慌，他刚想说什么，那人形已经完全成形。

那不是他们平常所见的派克的样子。

那是个看起来根本不该出现在这种地方的精致少年。

对于一个十七八岁的少年来说，消瘦的骨架有点难撑起制服，金棕的发垂落下，在肩头卷成柔美的形状，面容带着几分稚嫩，却无法掩盖那般精致，然后是那双蓝眼睛，像是剔透的蓝宝石般耀眼，眼神却无辜如小鹿。

吉姆看着传送台上那个金棕发的少年，抬眼对上熟悉的蓝色眼睛。

他突然间恍惚了。

那时他感觉，他梦里的恶魔，那只蛊惑人心的妖，来见他了。

美和恐惧同时扑面而来，让他的脑海空荡荡一片空白，让他战栗的一时不知所措。

少年颤颤巍巍的抬起手，看着从袖口伸出的骨节分明却有些纤细的手指，蓝色的眼睛蓦然睁大，然后抬头，扫了眼其他人的反应，唇角浮起一丝苦笑，却能让人错觉是幼猫的笑容。

他开口，少年的嗓音刚刚过了变声期，已经有所有人熟悉的那般低沉的嗓音，却还略带稚嫩，却一如往常的温柔。

“麻烦问一下，医生回来了吗？。”


	5. Chapter 5

（五）

 

“情况怎么样？”刚配好药水走过来，金棕发的少年穿着一身黑色的打底服坐在生物床的边上，微微晃着腿，仰着脸看着麦考伊问到。

之前传送室的状况太混乱，还好柯克及时反应了过来，才拉着人半扶着带过来了医疗湾。

先前的所有衣服都太大了，所以在麦考伊检查的时候柯克就去复制了最小号的一套制服过来，现在派克已经换上了，但柯克因为值班的问题就赶回了舰桥，不在这里。

“传送机的问题，我现在只能帮你先稳定下来。”少年很配合的扭了扭头，扬起脖颈让医生将药水打进去，“你现在身体状况很不稳定，相对于你本身的年龄是问题很大的，但如果是你现在的骨龄，你身体的各项指标是在合理范围内的，但波动太大。为了稳住这种波动，我会帮你首先把各种波动太大的几项指标稳定下来。”麦考伊看着少年精致的面容，不知道该不该继续往下说。

“没事的医生，继续吧。”对方依旧温柔的笑着，像往常一样让人安心。

“你细胞状态不稳定，我不清楚科学部或者轮机部它们那边的说法，我这只能说，你的细胞虽然回到了你现在的状态，但是非常不稳定。”麦考伊抬头看了眼生物床头的数据，那图形的浮动让他忧心，“而这种不稳定的影响可能有点大，这几天你可能会比较嗜睡而且细胞的过度活跃会导致你的饮食会增加并且情绪容易不稳定，你要控制一下自己的情绪，不然引起的激素分泌失调造成的后果会很麻烦。”

“什么后果？”

“我是不是该恭喜你，兴许可以体验到英年早逝的感觉了？”麦考伊没有抬头，他不太敢看少年现在脸上的表情。

不稳定的细胞，因为过快的新陈代谢随时都可能死去，而细胞的集体死去，足够带来死亡了。

而且过程可能快的根本就救不了。

这大概就是代价，细胞活跃带来枯木逢春的假象，却随时可能如同回光返照一般，带来真正的死亡。

照他的话说，这简直就是燃烧生命换来的幻象。就算恢复了本来应有的样子，却也需要很长的时间来休养。

“嗯，我知道了。”听见少年一如既往的平淡的嗓音，麦考伊有些惊讶的把目光拉了回来，派克仰着头看着他，卷发从耳边落下，放在原先肯定可以说的上严肃的表情，现在看来因为面容的稚嫩，可以说是很温柔的了。他歪了歪头想了想，开口：

“所以轮机部那边将我再传送一次就可以解决了？”

“听他们说原理是这样的。”麦考伊叹气，“但是听那边说似乎诺尔被激发的地磁风暴太特别，他们很难找到恢复的频率。”

况且，派克还要能活到那之前。

“企业号起航了吗？”

“起航了。”麦考伊对这个问题有些不太明白，“地磁影响，不然企业号也会被拉进去，不过所有的地磁反应都会由诺尔那边记录并发过来，以便研究。”

却不想听到这个答案派克反而皱了皱眉，这时夏普尔护士走进来，提醒麦考伊另外一边的一个药物已经配置完毕，顺便给了派克一根皮筋，方便他把头发扎起来，然后看了眼两人的情况，转身离开。

“别告诉吉姆。”他的指尖下意识的蹭了蹭生物床的床单，派克扭头不看麦考伊，“我看过他们之前定的航线图，回去的这条航线……不太安全，别让他分心了。”

“不告诉他？难道你想死在他面前？”也许是实在受不了这两人的情况，麦考伊开口，鉴于他是两人的朋友，这种事实在看不下去也不能怪他，所以言语中藏着点讥讽也很正常，“你自己还不够清楚？在斯波克已经在值班的情况下，他一时半会不在舰桥不会出事的。”

柯克根本就在就在逃避，麦考伊基于这么多年对柯克的了解，从柯克把少年带到医疗湾的样子，他就知道对方想逃了。

“他需要点时间。”

“他只是没胆子。”麦考伊冷哼一声。

“他是没胆子。”少年跳下生物床，“当初我再给他那个警告之后，就给档案数据库设计了个小程序，一旦他进入我就能备份他全部的浏览记录，但可惜，他不仅仅自己没有查过，我信息所在的数据库连被黑进去的痕迹都没有，我可不信他技术到了那地步，毕竟那部分的程序是出自我很信任的一个人手，就算是他想完全不留痕迹也没那么简单。”

不是说什么，他没办法甘心，所以他心底的某一部分都到现在还在质疑自己的决定对不对，一个人连看他过去的胆量都没有，虽然他自己也清楚星联数据库里他的信息有不少他自己都不信，但居然能这么信任，反而不像柯克的风格。

他了解对方，在他眼里男子的不少心理都像直截了当写在脸上一样简单。

所以他知道吉姆在忧虑什么。

但就因为知道，他才有些难得的像小孩子赌气一样的不舒服。

不是不明白，而是没办法说服自己去接受。就算他年龄已经够大，但总是有一两件事没办法彻彻底底的当成没发生一样无所谓。

但可惜的是两个人聚少离多，本来只是沟通一下的事一直没有解决，弄得现在柯克更不敢去面对，也不敢去想，也弄的他不舒服到了极点。

就像心底硌了一块石头，被血肉包着，不去触碰的时候只觉得难受，想要解决却只能剖开血肉痛的撕心裂肺。

“医生，我还要再在医疗湾呆多久？”扭着头看着麦考伊，刚才还有一点忧虑的面容重又攀上笑容。

“至少再给我监控一个晚上！”麦考伊又恢复了之前暴躁的样子，提着少年的衣领像是拎小鸡一样拉回床上，“现在情况最不稳定，出了事怎么办？”

派克点头，重又躺了下去。

麦考伊满意的点了点头，但心里感慨，难得医疗湾来个听话的，为什么他觉得心更累了。


	6. Chapter 6

（六）

 

“他睡了么？”在标准时的医疗湾的部分区域是会模拟夜晚的，为了让病人得到最好的休息，而柯克过来的时候麦考伊刚好结束他的轮班。

“早就睡了，青少年的身体对睡眠的需求很大。”麦考伊看着柯克那样子，心里莫名的有些真的看不下去了的烦躁感，“要来怎么不早来？阿尔法班的交班时间可不是这个点。”

柯克张了张嘴，想说什么似乎最后又给咽了回去。

“他还好吗？”挣扎了很久，柯克才问出来。

“很不好，他是身体状况不稳定。”麦考伊想了想还是把对方情况多危急的程度没说，“科学部他们那边怎么样？”

“加班加点，快疯了。”其实这个反应完全在两人的反应内，先不说这么大的事，柯克对于当初的班底就没太动，不少人甚至还是当时派克提上来的，可想而知现在多少人都被吓到了，听说轮机部那边直接觉得这件事全部都是他们的错，弄得柯克本来想过去安慰一下，结果实在受不了那里的气氛逃回来了。

“你也早点休息。”伸手拍拍医生的肩，柯克话语说的很诚恳，他算是了解他这个好友，如果病人有事他比谁都不注意自己的休息。

“他今晚要是没事，明天我就放他回去睡。”麦考伊似乎还想说什么，咬着唇，结果就只说了：

“你们这对爱情鸟也是很久没见了，有时间就待在一起。别弄的什么一副相思不得见得苦逼样子，看的人难受。”

麦考伊的身影消失在走廊尽头，柯克站在门口站了会，向里头望了望。

他看不到人，连那张生物床的一个边角都看不到。

最后，柯克摇了摇头，还是选择转身离开。

他终究还是没有胆量。

 

“所以，医生我可以离开了？”第二天在1300时的时候，麦考伊结束最后的检查，少年半仰起头看这儿他，冰蓝色的眼睛满是期待。

“可以了。”麦考伊刚点了点头，结果话音话还未落，整个星舰一震。

麦考伊下意识扶住了旁边的生物床，而那个少年一瞬间也没有站稳，没办法麦考伊回手拉住对方，免得对方跌倒。

“这是什么情况？”麦考伊惊愕。

“被袭击了。”派克反应很快，刚刚站稳就开始往外跑，麦考伊想了想，最后还是决定跟着少年便往外跑，去舰桥看看怎么回事。

“怎么会被袭击？我们没有靠近中立区！况且我们在曲速里！”在走廊上他们看到不少因为刚才星舰震动而有些惊讶的舰员，但凭借多年的训练大多数人只是微微顿了一下，又返回了自己本来的工作中。

“返程的这条航线不安全。”少年奔进高速电梯，才微微能停下来喘口气，给麦考伊解释，“虽然是在中立区，但当初这段中立区的分界线定下来是有争议的，也就是这一段是我们承认而对方不承认，所以这一段很容易受到骚扰。”

“这也就是为什么你说这段航程不安全？”麦考伊有些哑然。

“其实没那么确定，毕竟按照规律他们一般就只有几个月出现，也就是地球历的四月到七月，这段时间内会间歇出现。”派克勾起了半边唇角，有些苦涩。

“现在是地球历的六月。”麦考伊像是醒悟一样，“我靠，早该知道跟着吉姆出来就没有什么好事，再简单的任务也会麻烦的要死！”

“其实这也就是这回为什么这回总部那么重视，不仅仅是对诺尔的重视，更是因为这条线太危险了，特别是在这个时间里。”派克摇了摇头，虽然其实当时这个任务完全可以低一点级别的军官去接的，但他多多少少为了自己的私心，才选择自己上了。

现在看来，这个决定真是挺正确的，虽然麻烦也够多。

高速电梯到达。

两人走进舰桥，不出派克所料，他们已经退出了曲速，停在了茫茫星域中。

而在他们的眼前，是一艘刚刚现形的克林贡巡洋舰。

虎视眈眈。

“上将……”在一边操作的舰员看见那个少年靠过来，刚想说些什么，派克却已经在读仪表盘的指数了。

“护盾只剩下百分之七十一，十二级甲板轻微受损，这个距离勉强算的上安全。”那些数据飞快的在眼前流窜过，他确定了一些东西回身走到了柯克的身边。

“你怎么看？”扶着舰长椅站定，看着外面的那艘巡洋舰，少年捋过额前的刘海，觉得有些挡眼睛，伸手打算把头发扎起来。

“应该是不仅仅只有这一艘。”柯克的声音很是凝重，“不知道他们怎么打中我们的，也不明白为什么他们放弃了攻击，但现在绝对没有那么轻松能从他们面前逃走，刚才强制退出曲速，我们需要点时间才能重新进入曲速。。

“那艘巡洋舰是旗舰，装备的有裂解鱼雷，而且之后肯定还有两艘艘猛禽在后面护卫。”少年匆匆忙忙扎好头发，和克林贡打交道打的太多，他还是比较了解对方的一些应战风格，“我们护盾能量只剩百分之七十一，如果对方是裂解弹的话只能再撑两轮，必须要分解兵力，然后谈判，这才有可能能拖延时间到可以再次进入曲速。”

“柯克，给我……”派克张口本要继续说什么，柯克却突然从舰长椅上蹦了起来。

“奥罗尔！贝勒斯！”他开口喊住自己的首席战术官和辅助舵手，“你们俩跟我走，企业号自带的穿梭机是附带武器系统的。”

“先生，企业号交还给您，这种事上您比我更有经验，让您处理更合适。”柯克盯着少年冰蓝的眼睛，很认真的说着。说完他转身吩咐了下斯波克，然后带着那两人就要离去。

“柯克，你知道我是可以用军衔命令你的。”在擦身走过派克的时候，他忽然扭头叫住对方，从那张精致面容上浮出来的锐利堪比刀刃。

“先生，将帅不坐前线。”吉姆头也不回，仅仅一顿便继续走了，剩下一句的嗓音轻的只有派克听得见。

“克里斯，我想你是明白的。”

他绝不会再让对方去赴那般必死之境。

派克咬牙切齿，他看着那人离去，自己的唇角勾起极浅的一抹苦笑，然后深吸口气，转身坐上舰长椅。

他确实可以阻止柯克的这个命令，但是事实上柯克这个选择是最对的。

两人之中，跟克林贡打交道打的多的是他，论谈判比较熟练的也是他，而这时候出去的那个必然和谈判的那个人配合要很好，无论是虚张声势还是掩饰逃跑，这么一算这个做法是最有保障的。

“代理舰长派克呼叫三号穿梭机舱，将两艘穿梭机加好燃料，并装备武器做好飞行准备，柯克舰长正在前往。”

麦考伊看着坐在舰长椅上的少年背后的肌肉都绷紧了，紧绷的样子像是一只豹子，再想想刚才看见的吉姆的模样，内心有点感慨。

是不是当舰长的，一个二个都是这种德性？

一个二个给自己的压力都那么大，也一个比一个都不要命。

看着真让人......不舒服。


	7. Chapter 7

（七）

 

“柯克，你们一艘躲到行星泰诺六的卫星带中，暂称为一号，另一艘二号留在企业号受损的右翼后侧方，你们不需要离得太远，能让对方正好看到就好。”坐回舰长椅的派克很快就进了状态，“乌乎拉，搜索下该区域内有没有他们互相交流的信号。”

“找到了信号，但无法翻译。”

“不用翻译，找到信号衰减最弱的地方，坐标算出来给我。”坐在舰长椅上的少年指尖习惯性的点上额侧，想了想，“斯波克，找到信号后尽力找到信号源，我们必须要确定他们就只有我们目前所见的这点人。”

毕竟克林贡的隐形技术确实是个很大的麻烦。

“舰长，确认了除了主舰之外只有两个信号交流源。”斯波克转身回报消息。

“那一号注意。”俯身按下通讯的按钮，他能听的见那边沉重的呼吸声，“在卫星带中藏好，注意对方向企业号靠近的距离，但在对方进攻的时候不要反击旗舰，盯死后面两艘猛禽，二号负责企业号的防卫。”

少年顿了顿，嗓音染上了一瞬间的哀伤，“如果局面真的失控，我需要你们分散攻击帮企业号脱逃。”

这是最下策，派克咬紧牙关，企业号是探索舰，装载的武器不够多，正面对上克林贡这种级别的星舰基本连跑都跑不了，更何况是在已经有了轻微损伤的情况下，他所要争取的就是能保全最多的人。

他现在最希望的是，他们摸不清那些克林贡人的水，那些克林贡也不清楚他们为什么会出现在这里。双方都不清楚再虚张声势一下，足够保他们全身而退了。

所以他要等！看着透明铝外的克林贡猛禽，派克落在扶手上的手指慢慢收紧，死盯着外面的情况。

但愿对方千万不要再开火！

 

 

“对方发来通讯请求。”乌乎拉转头通知。

“放上来。”少年在舰长椅中坐直，肌肉绷紧，看着那屏幕上渐渐清晰的克林贡人的面容，深吸了一口气。

“我是克里斯托弗.派克舰长，请问你是哪位？”

少年的嗓音略有些稚嫩，但已经无损其中的坚定和骄傲。

他的战斗这才算开始了。

 

 

谈判的过程还算顺利，毕竟双方都摸不太清楚对方为什么这时这刻出现在这里，克林贡再尚武，也还未到这般摸不清对方水深就敢彻底开战的。

毕竟对方出现在这里，按照那诡异的停战协议，也不是有理的。

看着克林贡人的星舰在曲速痕迹下彻底消失，派克才算是松了口气，本来挺直的背直接一弯，整个人跌进了舰长椅中。

另外两艘穿梭机回到企业号，没多久柯克带着另外两个人回到了舰桥之上。

虽然没有受什么太严重的伤，但是任谁都看的出柯克鬓角的金发也已全部湿透，他喘着气，像是跑回来的，医生看着这情况，暗骂一声摸出三录仪想上去检查。

结果柯克管都没管过来的麦考伊，他一眼只看着坐在舰长椅上的人，几步跨过去，正好那少年刚从舰长椅里抬头。

舰桥几乎所有瞪大了眼睛看见他们金发的舰长一个箭步，一手按着对方的肩，眼神凶狠，咬牙切齿一般的吼道：

“克里斯你这是在找死！”

克里斯？虽然那气氛让不少人下意识的缩了缩，但还是有人反应过来这个称呼有问题，联想到这几天的谣言对象，不少人诧然醒悟。

“大家不都保全了吗。”派克说的轻描淡写。“我说过，我绝不会让我的人处于那般危险之地。”

“你疯了。”在穿梭机上他听的到他们谈判的过程，他无法想象对方的做法会招来什么样的后果。

这不仅仅让他们逃了一劫，而且是把之后的责任担在自己身上。

“回去休息。”柯克注意的到少年指尖微弱的颤抖，他清楚那般剑拔弩张的对峙消耗了眼前这个人太多的心力，他压低声音开口，“你还能站起来吗？”

派克唇角勾起了一个笑，撑着自己站起来，柯克不着痕迹的在对方在落地一刹那间的踉跄的时候扶住了对方。

“你归来了指挥权还给你，我回去休息了。”他像是什么事都没有的样子，拍了拍柯克肩，撑着自己走了过去。

麦考伊看了看两个人之间的状态，还是选择跟着派克走了，毕竟柯克的疫苗他已经打完了，而派克这边才是会出人命的。

吉姆这边抹不去眼前的担忧，但还是必须撑过这一班最后的几个小时。比较静这场意外碰面的结果还是要他收拾的，只能等着下一班打的值班人员换过来。

“还好吗？”匆匆忙忙回到自己的舱室，走进去的时候麦考伊还没有走，派克缩在椅子上配合着对方的检查，不知道是不是他错觉，柯克觉得对方越发显得虚弱了。

情况是有多麻烦烦？看着自己的好友已经完全沉下脸色，柯克心里“咯噔——”一声。

“科学部那边四十八个小时能拿出结果不？”将配好的药剂打入，“不然我没法保证他能活到那个时候。”

“医生!”少年忽然抬头厉声说到。但麦考伊直接无视了他的反应，只看着柯克。

“快了，还有一天我们能到达最近的空间站，在那里进行进行逆向传输了比较安全。”柯克向两人走去。

“那行，我先走了，有些东西你们大概需要谈谈。”医生直接穿过洗浴室，想了想回头说了一句：

“该注意的东西我发给你了，注意一下，别把人弄出事了，免得我受累你还自己心疼。”

“所以呢，为什么不让医生告诉我。”他走到派克旁边坐下，像伸手把对方抱过来，最后却只敢伸出手拉过对方有些微凉的手，放在掌中捂着。

“这条航线很危险，你不能再分心。”派克不看他，“而且这就是个传送仪故障，修复了就好，一切回到正轨，没什么好担心的。”

“分明没有那么简单。”柯克皱了皱眉，“克里斯，你就不能多信任我一点？”

“吉姆，我没有说不信任你。”

“我知道我做事还不算太妥当，但说出来我们总是能一起面对的。”

“吉姆，别的不说，就说现在。”那少年忽的转头看向柯克，面容上浮出一层薄怒，“你看着我，别眼神逃避，眼神转过来看着我，你能接受现在的我吗？”

“…我为什么不能接受你？”吉姆对着对方透彻的眸子，努力让自己的脑子清醒。

他到现在都还没有完全适应对方的这个样子，美，年少的美太过精致夺目，让人倍感这种美的脆弱而不真实，虽然对方气势未减，但是这个样子太容易让人在第一眼分了心，很难把他和那个坚韧强悍的将军画上等号。

说实在的，柯克就觉得眼前的场景就像是活在梦里头一样，那个梦境里从星空来的恶魔蹙起了眉，美的刻骨铭心也让人恐惧的刻骨铭心。

“换句话说，你觉得现在的我和原本的我有什么差别吗？如果我一直这个样子下去你想看到吗？”分明眼神里是怒意，少年却还能在唇角勾起笑。

“……”柯克张了张嘴，却发现他不知道到底该说什么。

“我知道你对我过去一无所知，我不想知道你的理由，有些事情恐惧就是恐惧，但詹姆斯.柯克你要知道信任这个东西是相互的。”派克抽出他的手，称的上优雅的起身，转身走向门口。“我累了，你也早点休息，睡吧。”

“还有，柯克，别忘了当时我就告诉过你，你所见的，你所认为的那个人不一定是我，我也给了你时间和机会，不能接受这一切就别同意，对谁都好。”少年的嗓音冷的像是刀刃，戳进柯克的心底。

也戳中了他的恐惧。


	8. Chapter 8

（八）

 

“所以斯波克，你是怎么看待这两人的？”医生几乎是懒散散走到斯波克身边，他可忘不了今天舰桥上那让人惊掉下巴的称呼，毕竟大家都八卦了那么久，结果谁都没想到舰长的对象就是他们谁都没想到，也不敢去想的那个人。

“只要不影响舰长工作，作为大副来说，这是符合逻辑的。”斯波克伸手拉过麦考伊，指尖缠绵，“作为朋友，我觉得这个反应了他轻微的因父辈的缺失而产生厄勒克特拉情结。“

“恋父？”听到这个答案麦考伊忽然笑了起来，“不不不，他可不是恋父，他和克里斯的关系绝对不会是恋父。”

“原因？”斯波克挑起半截眉毛。

“首先，先不提我认识他多久况且我也是他的室友，我给他做过心理评析。”麦考伊拉着人坐到床边，“如若忽略他智商带来的影响，他的结果再典型不过，斯波克。”

“他憎恨所有父辈的存在。”

“他用了无数的时间来憎恨他的父辈，对他来说，父辈是界限，是规矩，那是他用了无数时间去反抗的东西。他怎么可能会爱上那种东西？”麦考伊靠在自家爱人的怀里，虽然不能跟瓦肯人八卦，但至少瓦肯人是个比较好的听众。

“毕竟对他来说，克里斯是导师，是灯塔，是他所追随的，但绝不是他的父辈，毕竟你是吉姆的朋友，但你不了解克里斯。”他知道对于斯波克来说，这两个人对他来说首先是舰长或者上级，而不是他们本人。

而对于麦考伊来说，他对他们本人了解的更多了。

而托柯克的福，麦考伊对这两个人了解也不少，况且某个程度上，他们都是类似的人。

照他的话说，那两个人在一起，如同一只孤狼遇见了一只老狐。他们都像是疯了一般，像是冬夜里只有对方一般，只能拥抱着对方取暖来渡过漫漫长夜。

他其实知道为什么柯克不太想公开，不是为了他自己，而是为了派克。

他还记得当时柯克跟他说的时候，那般严肃真是他从未所见。

“骨头，你知道吗？实际上他心气比我更高，骨头比我更硬，心性比我更骄傲，他比我更不甘心，不甘心到咬牙切齿。但为什么仅仅因为他比我年长，或者因为他的伤痛把他拘与土地之上，当有流言蜚语起来的时候，我可以逃到太空中一无所知，却要让所有的苦痛由他承担？”

“我知道就算如此他也不会和我讲，他一向觉得他能解决的就绝不会和我说，我相信他的能力，可不代表我不会心疼。”那个男子表情从未如此无奈，“我爱他，所以我也想保护他，而不是全部靠他来保护我。”

“所以我总该做点力所能及的吧。”

“不过莱欧，你似乎并没有告诉舰长将军身体情况的真相。”大概明白了麦考伊的意思，斯波克想了想这几天科学部最着急的任务，想想看这几天柯克的反应，这个结论不难得出。

“我只是告诉他克里斯可能活不到那个时候。”麦考伊冷哼一声，“我已经很仁慈的没有告诉他如果真的情况突发，我大概可能救都救不回来。但告诉他又有什么用？既然这条航线有点危险，反而没必要让他为这个操心，反正要真出事他也做不了什么。”

他估计有些人还在感慨于这样传送仪故障的好处，却没有人想过维持这样身体状况的代价是加速燃烧的生命。

“所以到底能不能弄出来？”麦考伊扭头发问，面容有些狰狞，“我可不想看见一个人因为这种可笑问题死了，更别提那个人还是我朋友。”

“已经找出来了磁场变化的规律，传送仪还在最后的调试，就等到达空间站了。”其实麦考伊相信企业号科学部的能力，况且斯波克都能安心的回来休息了，那情况估计已经差不多了。“这让我们对诺尔这种独有的地磁风暴了获得了更多的资料，不过如果没有这样的事故就更好了。”

“对了，你在报告里怎么说的？”

“对诺尔的突发地磁风暴研究。”斯波克的眉梢抬了抬，麦考伊凭借多年对这个半瓦肯人的了解，知道这个行为斯波克一定不是很同意，但还是这么做了，“我察觉到舰长在报告中并没有描述派克上将身上发生的事情，根据过去的多次报告出现的矛盾，如果我再在报告中指出，便有很大的几率被舰长指责为‘背叛’的行为。”

而且不仅仅是舰长，怕是他的医生也会一并生气，那可就真的不好安抚了。

虽然说是瓦肯人没有情绪，但他也不想再和他的链接伴侣冷战了，那滋味是真的不好受。

“好了你赶快休息，都几天没合眼了。”把人按到床上，医生冷哼一声。眼看斯波克刚要开口说什么，又被医生压了下去。“别跟我扯什么瓦肯人比地球人需要更好的休息，那也撑不过那么久，现在！给我睡觉！”

斯波克算是识趣的躺上了床，顺手拉着麦考伊也躺了上来。

至于冥想，反正他一定会比医生醒的更早，完全可以明早再做。

所以最后，感觉着链接那一头传来的安定的感觉，斯波克闭上了眼。

 

===========================


	9. Chapter 9

（九）

 

“调试完毕。”少年有些怀疑的看向在传送机边忙碌的科学部的人，背在身后的手指忍不住勾紧了衣角，来掩盖自己的紧张。

医生在另外一边都等着，柯克还有些事情要处理，所以现在陪他站在这里的是斯波克。

“对了，上将，中校。”有个科学部的科学官走过来，“因为回复的年龄差距太大，麦考伊医生叮嘱如果差距过大身体无法承受，所以我们会分两次进行。”

这一句话一出，派克身体整个僵硬了起来，而他身边的斯波克似乎注意到了这一点，但还只是扭过头当做什么都没有看到。

“所以大概是多少岁？”基于对对方的了解，斯波克甚至听得出来对方声音的根基有些颤抖。

“三十五岁左右，我们不会加太强的干扰频率。”对方倒是没注意到这边的不对劲，在斯波克说出解散后就离开了。

“没问题吧......”不是派克不信他们，是这种事上他觉得科学部真没有什么信任力，而且也算是某个小私心。

而站在他旁边的斯波克像是没有听见这对科学部能力质疑一样的话语，确认了传送仪频率问题，然后接过那个科学官的PADD，最后确认了一次细节，签字，才扭过头来对派克点了点头。

示意没有任何问题，可以开始了。

派克暗自深吸了一口气，走向传送仪。

他三十五岁的时候……不好的画面擦过眼前，他知道这星舰上的平均年龄不过二十九，应该不会有人知道真相。

但…..总是会心虚的吧。

在光芒升起的时候，派克突然想起。

尼禄带给他的那只该死的虫子，可汗的事让他在医院里又躺了很久……分明他之前当舰长那么久都没那么倒霉的！

好像他跟柯克搞在一起之后就没有好事！

暗暗翻了个白眼，他现在反悔还来得及吗？！

麦考伊等在另一个传送室，看着传送室的光芒出现，缓缓成型，那个形状较之之前的少年时的要高大一些，最后人彻底站在传送台上。

麦考伊看着眼前的人，身形较之少年更加高挑而且及健壮一些。面容比少年那种中性的精致更偏男性的俊美了一些，已经有了他们印象里的感觉了，依旧是中长发，却不再少年的金棕，而变成彻彻底底的黑发。

“有没有不舒服？谁知道传送是过程有没有让你少一个肺叶或者什么东西？”习惯性的抱怨，麦考伊拉着人拿着三录仪检查，毕竟是实验性的东西，他本就一向不信任传送仪。

“这个数据……”结果光是简单的检查，三录仪上的数据就让麦考伊皱眉。

“我能看眼吗医生？”话是说了，但派克还是直接拿过医生手上的三录仪。

在看到那些数据的时候，他几不可闻的叹了口气。

果然啊……

他早该知道，这个传送仪是让他的身体几乎彻底回到某个时候的身体状态，犹如时间回溯不仅仅只是身体状况回到那个时候，包括一些肌肉习惯也回到了那个时期。所以他也很好奇为什么记忆没有改变，不过这种情况也是第一次出现，他怎么可能明白？

而且这样的后果就是，有些东西他绝对瞒不过医生。

“我们必须去医疗湾。”麦考伊知道那些数据代表着什么，完全不管什么礼仪问题，拽着人就直奔医疗湾而去。

黑发的男子认命一样的跟着医生走着，脸上的笑容苦涩的可怖。

确实要去医疗湾，毕竟在那里他才可以和对方好好谈谈。

毕竟有些话是不能现在说的。

 

“什么？那个数据是没问题的？！”毕竟是在自己的办公室，仗着有很好的隔音效果，麦考伊毫无形象的大叫了起来。

“对，那些数据是对的。”这个岁数的他的身形已经可以撑的住原先的衣服，换回平常穿的衣服派克靠着墙说道，别过头不去看医生。

“对的？你是医生还我是医生？“麦考伊怒极反笑。

“我的骨龄应该是在三十四到三十七岁之间吧。”麦考伊这个角度只看得到男子略长的黑色卷发遮住的半张脸。

“是，你的骨龄是三十五点七岁。”就算对方说的是对的，但是医生依旧很暴躁，“你居然把那些数据称之为正常？按照正常人来说，那样的生理波动能活几天？一天是不是就够暴毙身亡了？”

“我的身体不是正常人类的状态。”男子的嗓音依旧很轻，像是怕被别人听到一样，“至少那段时间内不是。”

“你什么意思？”麦考伊强行拉过对方的肩膀，逼得那双天蓝的眼睛对上自己榛绿的眼睛。

“嗯……这个年岁的我，唔……参加了一个实验项目。”想了想，派克尽量说的委婉一点。

“实验项目？”麦考伊有些疑惑回头再去看了眼资料，什么人体实验会造成这么大的反应？

忽然答案就出现在了他脑子里，作为一个神经学的专家，他清楚这样的数据代表的都是什么，这样级别的人体实验不可能是自愿的，况且算一算时间，对的上号的那几个实验的名声都不怎么样。

“那个实验可不怎么人道。”大概知道是什么实验的麦考伊靠着自己办公室的桌子，冷冷的看着眼前的男子，“你打算怎么瞒过去？”

先不说为什么那个实验还有人活着，光是那个实验的所有存活者的危险性就足以让人恐慌。

麦考伊越来越佩服自己的心理承受能力了。

“恢复成这个样子证明他们的公式没错，那么生理情况恢复一下就可以下一次传送彻底恢复。”靴子的跟轻巧点了点地，也许是大概知道真相之后，麦考伊看着男子本该称为俊美的面容都带上了不少阴郁。“你是医生，你来决定需要多久。”

“如果真的是那个实验的话，你的生理状态明天就可以。”那他就能明白那些数据意味着什么，“当然越快越好。”

有些东西确实是人越少知道越好。

“当然没问题，明天吧。”他站起身想要向门口走去，却被麦考伊按住了手。

“所以这件事，你打不打算让吉姆知道？”

“这个问题有什么意思？”对方转头看向麦考伊，眼神底透出难以克制的阴厉，“我知道我绝对瞒不过医生你，毕竟你看到那些数据就能明白了那些意味着什么，而至于吉姆那边……我给过他机会的。”

然后他亲手放弃了。

“当然，不过现在这个情况不过是个过渡期，等彻底恢复之后谁在意这个？不过我倒是真的不想要斯波克知道。”派克展开一个笑容，隐隐约约带着一如既往的温柔，“按照当时他把吉姆流放到织女四的行为，我觉得我很可能会被他为了什么舰员安全扔到什么诡异的地方死去，不是吗？”

“我争取。”麦考伊指了指自己的脑袋，“有时候链接是有点烦，不过我们都很尊重对方的。”

“不过这也意味着你在舰队的履历是有问题的吧。”医生靠着门，看着男子克制一样的忍着指尖的抽动，“所以你真的算给了他机会？”

“要真这么追究，有问题的东西多了去了，况且那个案子怕是不少人听说过的吧，只是多少人没胆量去看，不是吗？”派克依旧在笑，但那双眸子被他藏在长睫下，麦考伊光是靠猜都可以猜出那眸子现下有多破碎。

他越发想叹气，这两个人走在一起，大概是互相都破碎的在不抓住什么就活不下去了吧。

简直……让人心痛。

“不过莱纳德，不介意给我点安眠药吧。”麦考伊松开了手，派克却先扭头看向医生，“不然，今晚估计会有点难熬。”

“我知道了。”回身在办公室里的药物箱子里翻了翻，拿出了一罐给对方，“我想你肯定还没有打算把自己弄死，所以，不能太多。”

“多谢了，莱纳德，总部那边还有些事务，我先回去处理了。”努力的让自己看起来一如往常，派克像是原先一样的给了对方一个笑容然后走出去，这却让麦考伊觉得更不舒服。

就像是看见一只黑豹对他微笑了一样诡异。


	10. Chapter 10

（十）

 

走进自己的舱室，他几乎卸了力一样躺在床上，看着麦考伊给他的那罐安眠药。

他现在格外感谢之前他刚刚和柯克吵了架，至少今晚对方绝对不会过来找他，先不说这个问题不会被发现，要是像之前那样很可能半夜醒来却发现对方不小心被自己伤了可真是…….太不好了。

他苦涩的想着，看着自己有些发颤的指尖。

他很不舒服。

他想抽烟，抽很多的烟。

让那种呛得吓人的烟雾笼罩自己，让尼古丁麻痹神经。

这个年岁的时候他是有烟瘾的，可是多年不抽他基本都戒的差不多了，所以来的时候行李里根本没带。

而且天杀的。他苦笑的把安眠药扔在一边。

星舰上禁烟。

这就意味着他就算能黑进复制机给自己弄到烟丝他也没法抽。但毕竟明天就能彻底恢复，忍一忍大概也是能过去的。

撑着自己抬起身，拉过padd处理之前挤压的一些工作，暂时他身体变化的事还没有报告总部，所以暂时要他处理的东西还没有爆炸。

不过这件事应该也不能报告，如果报告了他也必须要想尽办法压下来，他分外感谢医生把那个半瓦肯人带的出了点人性，没有把这件事报告上去，只说是对诺尔突变磁暴的研究，并没有提他被牵连的问题。

虽然总部谁都不想再提那么黑暗的历史，但不代表这个东西爆出来就不再会有新晋的成员对于星际舰队本身产生质疑。

所以有些事真的是越少人知道越好。

看着冗长的公文，他真心的希望可以借此催眠自己。

毕竟安眠药的话，有可能反而没作用啊。

=======================

他又做梦了。

吉姆知道自己在做梦。

哭哀满地的星球，发黑而死去的植物，土地荒芜，无论是失去的还是没死去的人们匍匐在那里，看上去都像是一堆又一堆的骨骸。

尚是孩童的他从尸堆里走过，战战栗栗，满目惶恐。

从旁边有人伸出手抓住他的脚踝，他回头正对上已如恶鬼的面容，对方大张着嘴，露出嘴了发黄发黑的牙，像是抓着最后对生的希望，想要一口咬上来。

然后一柄飞刀扎下，扎穿了那个手臂，他连忙将脚挣脱出来，跑了几步，看见了魔鬼。

那是坐在白骨堆成的小丘之上的魔鬼，发色如墨，偏偏肤色白如细瓷，唇色艳红如玫瑰。他双手满是鲜血的玩着一把折刀，血液从刀尖滴下，滴进他脚下的骸骨里。

那魔鬼看见金发的孩童来了，阴厉的面容忽然浮起了一丝笑意，原本如人偶一样的面容带上了一分生气，但那生机里带满了癫狂。

他跳下小丘，踩着散落的骨骸停在在了他的面前，蹲下。

“哦，多么可爱的孩子。”他用那双满是血腥的双手抚上孩童满是灰尘的脸颊，“你是怎么迷了路，来到了这个地狱里呦？”

鲜血粘上脸颊的感觉又腥又滑，更别提那双手何等冰冷。

冰冷的像是沾着死亡的气息。

孩童下意识的想要逃离那血腥，却又被恐惧钉住了双足。

“你为什么要杀掉他们？”孩童抬手，指向一边的尸堆，里头有他不少熟悉伙伴，正双目圆瞪，满脸惊愕的死在那里，尸体被随意堆积起来。

“因为他们活不下去了，我不过是在替死神做活。”

“那他们呢？”他指向另一个尸堆，那里是不少克林贡人和罗慕伦人的尸体。“他们又因为什么死去？”

“因为他们伤害了我们啊，我最亲爱的吉姆。”

魔鬼的唇角拉得更开，小巧的虎牙微微漏了一点出来，一双眼睛却是澄澈的无辜。

“我是魔鬼啊亲爱的。”他偏头蹭了蹭他的脸颊，“我想要看见星辰陨落，我想要弑杀众神，我想要所有伤害了我的人陪我一起下地狱。我癫狂疯魔，我好战嗜杀，但你觉得我不美吗？”

孩童看着眼前精致如天使的面容，张了张嘴却不知道该说什么。

眼前的魔鬼满身鲜血，偏偏唇角笑容像猫咪一样狡黠，面容干净的像是画像。但是那鲜血气息像是蛇一样的盘缩在孩童的鼻尖，更别提魔鬼还腾出一只手抱住了他。

魔鬼看着孩童纠结的模样，噗嗤一声笑了出来。

那声音甜美如蜜糖，落在人耳边像是蛇伸出信子，诱惑这个孩童伸出手摘下禁果。

然后他微微张开那对如同玫瑰花瓣一样娇艳的红唇，吻上了孩童苍白而干瘪发裂的唇。

那吻真冷啊。

孩童想着，冷的像是在亲吻一条蛇。

但偏偏又有一种扭曲的熟悉让他不想逃离这个吻。

想要这个吻一直下去，不要松开。


	11. Chapter 11

（十一）

 

第二天柯克接到消息的时候，那个灰黑发的男子已经如往常一样的出现在舰桥上。

恢复如初了啊。

柯克在心里有些遗憾，但又有些庆幸，这是不是以为这生活正式算恢复正轨了？

低着头忍着不去看走上舰桥的人，柯克低头看着刚才契科夫刚发给他的剩下时间的航行图，只剩最后一天半的航行时间了，这个时间足够他和对方把这回任务出的意外解决完，包括各自的工作干完后在腾出那么几分钟好好想想的。毕竟回去之后那连篇的报告和各种杂事绝对够他忙一阵子了。

况且回去了对方也绝对会很忙。

但是柯克不想因为这些职务，让他错失和对方谈谈的机会，虽然他相信对方也想和他谈谈，而且已经不是一次两次了，但之前大多职务变成了借口，而现在机会正好来了就要把握住。

况且他也不想再逃避了，天杀的他的人生因为逃避已经错失了太多了，他也逃的太累了，所以还不如回头面对面的。

况且，他还不想失去他。

而他想明白这些，在抬起头的时候，那个人已经从舰桥上不见了。

柯克倒也明白，派克不会再工作上有什么不好的，他们都是工作为先的人，况且这是企业号，他们都挚爱的企业号。

虽然只有一天半的航程了，但谁又不可以掉以轻心啊。

把PADD放到一边，柯克打起精神重新抬头看着舷窗外，那些因为曲速，零散的星光而变成划过的星痕，蔓延的无尽远处。

唇角勾起一抹微微的笑，至少，他们快回家了。

 

不出柯克所料，一回去各种例行报告，检修，还有各种不得不应付的会议几乎让柯克跑断了腿，各色表格像是潮水一样淹没，刚结束任务的时候柯克光是签自己名字都签的觉得自己的手都快没有知觉了。

而且这回在所有报告交上去之前，他必须检查所有的报告，鉴于之前有斯波克的先例，他绝对不能允许在这一次的报告中出现前后不一致的问题，尤其是科学部那边实验报告，所有的借口不能统一绝对会有麻烦的。

虽然他能明白派克这种事不记录不要好，毕竟多一事不如少一事，但这回直接是麦考伊给他的警告。

在他印象中，骨头少有的那么沉重而且严肃的跟他再三警告，任何报告里头都不能出现派克身体逆行的问题。

而最后还能检查报告并把错误报告召回的只有舰长。

所以在正式报告之前，柯克熬了一天把从科学部到指挥部的报告全部审查完，才放心的把那个提交上去。

不过他还十分外好奇，其实这种事也不是说不能报告，毕竟诺尔这样奇怪的地磁效应，再加上传送机那经常出问题的历史，这种暂时性的事属于意外本来是可以报告的。

但是麦考伊是最抗拒的，天哪他都忘不了他跟医疗湾和科学部叮嘱时那犹如恐吓的模样，他当时只是路过就已经被那个低气压的骨头吓到了。

所以他不由得起了疑心。

为什么？

这件事上到底哪里不对？

但奈何太忙了，没过几场报告之后他就决定等把这些事情解决了再好好去想一下。

而且因为太忙了，所以柯克直接就住在了学院的宿舍里头，也没有回公寓那边去看过情况，不过他估计派克也没住在公寓里，毕竟这回去诺尔碰见了克林贡人，当时谈判的时候是他一手担下了条件，这几天足够他跟各种人谈判到抽不开身。

好不容易把最基本的几个应付完了，刚从空间站回来的柯克一进到到宿舍倒头栽倒了床上，然后听到自己通讯器的响声，又艰难的从床上爬起来，去翻自己的包。

“喂？”艰难的开口，却听见另一边是同样疲惫的声音。

“吉姆，忙完了吗？”

“我是暂时没事了，你呢克里斯？”懒洋洋的翻了一个身，“克林贡人和那些将军没把你拆了吧？”

“还没。”对面的声音忽然模糊了一下，重又清晰了，“我刚到公寓，你今晚要过来不？”

“行，我收拾一下就过来。”看了看时间，想了下明天没什么要他起一大早的事，况且他也明白对方的意思。

他们需要谈谈。

“行。”挂了通讯，柯克几乎是马上从床上弹了起来，绕着房间走了一圈，，抓过几件衣服往包里一塞，一背就出门了。


	12. Chapter 12

（十二） 完结

警告：非自愿人体实验，注意避雷

 

“我们需要谈谈，吉姆。”等着柯克从浴室出来，那个男子才走出了被遮挡的靠椅之后，他赤足踩在地板上，走过来的步伐悄无声息。

吉姆擦着还有些湿漉漉的头发，顺着声音看过去。灰黑发的男子只披了件浴袍，在灯光下那抿紧的唇色苍白的都快和肤色融为一体，但那双吉姆很熟悉的蓝眼睛却很亮，亮的像是另一个天空。

“我们需要谈谈。”柯克看着对方的那双蓝眼睛，缓缓开口。

“坦诚相待？”

“坦诚相待。”

“从哪里开始呢？”坐到沙发上，派克盘着腿，上半身确是挺直的看向柯克，身上隐隐约约带着吉姆第一次见他时的严肃感。

“我先来吧。”柯克忍着把放在一边的薄被抱来的冲动，他肯定是要这么做的，但只是需要先把他们之间的问题解决一点，不然对方绝对不会接受他的行为。“你三十五岁的时候发生了什么？”

“人体实验。”男子的嗓音一如既往地低沉，“挺倒霉的，被一个人体实验的科学家选中了，最开始并没有逃出来。”

派克说的很轻描淡写，但光是这些词句就可以让柯克觉得心惊胆战。

“最后呢？“

“当那里已经困不住我的时候，逃了出来，虽然还是依靠了一些原先朋友的帮助，不过如果我没有逃出来你也不会在这里看见我了，不是吗？”对方给依旧轻描淡写，“现在该我问了，你还在做噩梦吗？”

听得出来在深究这个话题派克一时半会也不会回答更多了，吉姆索性顺着对方问的回答了下去。

“还在做。”

“所以你还在怕什么？那场灾荒？你的继父？还是你的童年？”

“我在恐惧的……死亡。”柯克攥紧指尖所触及的布料，他忍着自己想要伸出手抱住对方这个人的冲动。“我的噩梦……是死亡。”

“薇欧娜死了，死于机械故障；山姆死了，死于瘟疫蔓延；骨头死了，死于绝症；斯波克死了，死于辐射。然后是你，在我面前被能量柱穿透胸膛，你死在了回到企业号的前一步。”他克制不住的埋下头，那梦境太过可怖，那些火焰与尸骨还在他的面前，恐怖的他都想颤抖，“然后我梦见了开尔文，像是我曾亲眼所见一般，星舰撞上另外一艘星舰，二锂室爆炸了，将开尔文燃烧成一具空壳，然后碰撞，流溢的火焰无法在真空燃烧，但在那一瞬间，它绽裂开来，绚烂如星火。”

他的唇在颤抖，在梦境中看见那些的时候，他像是他回到了历史的起点，真正的抉择从那里开始，那一刻就注定他灵魂必然破碎。

因为已然失去。

然后一只手，一只冰凉的手搭上了他的肩膀。

“然后呢？你不会仅仅恐惧这些，这些绝不是你不愿面对我的原因。”派克不是无法想象那梦境的可怖，但绝不能只在这里止步，这绝不是真正的原因。

他并非不了解答案，只是有些东西必须要亲口说出来而已。

“我…….”柯克猛然抬起头，看着眼前的男子，水蓝色的眸子聚了聚焦才反应过来眼前的人是自己熟悉的人。

“我……我怕看见一些东西，会痛恨这本就残酷的命运。”他唇角的笑容苦涩而又无奈，“我知道你是美的，再见到你的第一眼我就知道你会是美的，就算这美已与年岁无关，但青春绝对足以锦上添花，我怕我看了一眼就无法自拔，那我绝对会很痛恨……痛恨着命运，痛恨这时间……我也绝对会恨乔治，我的父亲乔治。”

况且......柯克没有胆量抬头看向眼前色沉如水的男子，他的一部分很清楚他为什么他会爱上这个男子，在那糟糕的无可救药的第一见面之后。

破碎的灵魂总是在吸引破碎的灵魂。

光是在从对方的唇边听出嘲讽的时候，柯克就觉得有什么东西在那嘲讽之后吸引了他。

而他没有胆量去去面对那个灵魂破碎背后的历史和伤痛，他第六感告诉他能把一个人塑造成这般模样的疼痛绝不仅仅是他所能想到的那么简单，那是危险的，危险的足以让他付出性命。

他一边为这危险着迷的发疯，一边又对这种危险恐惧的胆寒。

毕竟要知道这个男子不仅仅是一位普通的舰长，他的能力和外交手段足以让他在受伤之后以最年轻的年龄升总部的将军，他绝非很多人第一眼所见的那般仅是严肃或者优雅，这具躯体之内的灵魂绝不是他原先所厌恶的那些高阶长官的那样固化。

而在之后的几次接触之后，他更是为了那面具之下的灵魂着迷的不可自拔。

“……而且，我害怕，你可能可怖的超过了我能想象的认知。”柯克说的很小声，小声的他甚至都希望派克最好都别听见，“我害怕我可能会看见什么的覆灭却来不及伸出手。”

那像是一种该死的预感，他能嗅到那种味道，而疯狂的味道。而且他清楚那种疯狂能带来什么。

那种疯狂诱使的他将那辆车开到最快，甚至差一点点，就让他没有从那辆车中跃出，而是选择和车子一起坠落深谷。

“你应该早点告诉我的。”派克开口，伸展四肢，将那只手移到的柯克的小臂上，提醒对方抬起脸。

“早点告诉你有什么用？”柯克看向对方。

“首先，你问的是我的事情，何必舍近求远？更何况至少我可以告诉你，我跟乔治关系其实没有你想象的那么好？”歪了歪头，男子一脸无辜，“毕竟他比我大那么多岁，我刚从学院毕业没多久就发生了开尔文那个事件，我怎么可能和他熟悉？”

“而至于危险的那部分，我知道你不敢问，所以当初我给你留的信息是让你去查我舰队资料库里的信息，那样至少可以让你定定心，毕竟你自己的资料在舰队都是巨细无遗，所以那东西至少可以让你大概没有这么的…….”派克的言语有些苦涩，“……没有这么难以定神？”

当初他以为不会有人再提实验的事情，毕竟那根本就是舰队的一个污点，甚至是绝不会有人再愿意提起的黑历史，但是谁知道会发生这种事？身体不仅仅变成年少的的模样，还让那个时候的肌肉习惯，身体概况都带回来了，他根本瞒不过医生，连带着就等于瞒不过那个观察入微的瓦肯人。

不知道算不算好事，这下两人大概是真的要坦诚相待了。

他不想提到那个实验，因为那个实验真的，对他来说不仅仅是黑历史那么简单。

毕竟他依旧对那件事满怀愧疚和憎恨。

“我只是……怕了而已。”柯克一边说着，一边向派克那边靠，“怕兴许有一天我彻底抓不住你，怕我不够优秀，不够有资格站在你身边。”

“嗨，我以为詹姆斯.柯克是没有这个担忧的？”听见这个答案派克都有些哭笑不得，“现在企业号是在你手里，你是要去开阔一片新文明的人，我们这些老头子在后面吵一吵给你跑跑后勤就够了，人总是要老的，任何一个组织要想长久就肯定要不断然让位给年轻人，你不是一向最讨厌什么老学究嘛？”

“他们是他们，你不一样。”趁机反手拉住对方的手，柯克很认真的看着对方与他相似的眸子说到。

这甚至都不是柯克什么情人眼里出西施，在学院甚至后面进了舰队没少和各色奇怪舰长或者舰员打交道，但他真没见过像派克这种一声口哨喝退所有人然后一脸痛彻心扉的来跟他谈舰队还好像对它抱有希望一样，事后想起来他才明白自己完全是跳对方坑里去了……还跳的那么直截了当。

而在那之后他在看到那人骨子里的骄傲和狡猾，他根本没法，也根本不舍得将对方从星空里拉回来地面。更别提按照现在人类的平均年岁，派克其实还只能算年轻。更别提舰长的平均年龄里头派克都算年轻的。

派克只是象征一样的挣扎了一下，看着年少人的认真表情，他竟有点想要笑出来的冲动。

之后的事他还需要想想办法压下来，而至于那个奇怪的磁场反应估计会被当成一个特征记录在诺尔的历史上，毕竟那还幸亏是他，身体被全面强化到极限才有幸命硬的活下来，别人就算想返老还童也最好别打这个主意。

不然可能不知道怎么回事就把命给丢了出去。

现在想想，这一趟像闹剧一样的旅程，倒也算不上什么坏事。

毕竟现在看来，也算是因祸得福了。

看着对方不再拒绝自己的碰触，吉姆送了口气，另一只手勾过放在一侧的薄被给对方披上，天哪克里斯的手真冷，他微微皱眉的想着。

不知道为什么，克里斯有时候对寒冷有一种执念的喜欢，但每回看着对方那要冻死的穿法他简直想给对方再多裹几件棉衣。

“还有什么想问的？”

“你的烟瘾。”吉姆微微转头就能看见被扔在茶几上的烟盒，原先他可没看见过这东西，“没什么想解释的？”

“你知道，人在有些时候，烟瘾可以帮人抑制一下其他的瘾，比如说，一些不太好的瘾。”派克勾起笑，蓝色的眼睛盈盈水色，但柯克已经很识趣的明白没有继续往问了。

有些东西讲到这里已经很清楚了。

“别再抽了，对身体不好。”

“我戒了，不过因为这回的胡闹，我觉得我需要一点尼古丁来安慰下自己。”斜眼看了眼茶几上的烟盒，“况且我又不会太频繁抽。“

而且就他的那个身体状况，死于抽烟的可能性绝对小于死于各种意外。

而且说真的，相较于其他麻烦的心理缺陷来说，烟瘾真的已经算很好的了。

“所以还有什么要问的吗？”挑了挑眉梢，派克那双海蓝色的眸子总算有点温度了。

“没了。”柯克回答的简截了当，“但你的问题没有被解决吧。“

“这个啊，原谅一下一个老头子的自怨自艾把。”扯了扯唇角，说到这个派克的表情其实不太好，其实他也没那么多需要问的，某种程度上他却是可以说很了解柯克，但有些事情他也只能知道发生了什么但却不知道到底是什么发生了。

更何况有些东西知道和是听到的感觉是不一样的。

越是这种时候他越觉得自己就是老了，派克心底有些发酸的想着，他已经开始患得患失，满怀恐惧了。这几乎也意味着他是真的不能回到星空了，哪怕他的躯体可以回到之前的状态。

毕竟满心恐惧的人会束手束脚，他可不想因为自己的一个犹豫害死了一星舰的人。

“所以。”柯克另一只手伸出，落在对方的颈侧，指尖触到后颈的伤疤，“所以隔了这么多天，我总算可以吻你了？”

结果他话音还没落，对方就已经凑了上来，在他的唇角落了个轻巧的吻。

“磨磨唧唧。”对方冷哼一声，柯克确实真的笑了起来，把人拉回来，把刚才的轻吻变成一个深吻。

夜还很长，柯克想着，况且他明天没事。

在脑中满意的忽视了后患，他的注意力放回到了眼前。

毕竟这时候走神才是真的太对不起人了，不是吗？


	13. Chapter 13

“你带来了什么样的消息？”清晨出现在麦考伊面前的柯克自动的给医生带了一大杯的咖啡，加奶不加糖。  
“看你想过要知道多少了，关于你家那位，我可以说我真的非常佩服你的眼光。”麦考伊的嗓音温柔到几近温和，这却让柯克停在耳里极度不舒服。  
鉴于他认识了对方这么久，这种语气基本代表麦考伊觉得事实太过可怖，正卡在到底会不会对他讲出实话还是全部自己吞下去的边缘。  
“所以呢？那个实验是什么？”  
“那是个人体基因改造实验，代号‘泰坦’，神话中世界诞生之初的强壮的诸神。”抬手将储存器扔给对面的人，“军部的机密实验，我能找到的都在那里头了，大部分医学名词鉴于你之前把我的专业书当睡前读物来啃你肯定看的懂。”  
“与其说这是制造泰坦的还不如说这是制造魔鬼。”麦考伊苦笑着看着对面的人，“神不会憎恨生灵，但魔鬼却是以生灵为食，他们要不吞噬众生的心脏，要不自己腐化为灰尘，但魔鬼那里来的什么悲悯心？”  
“骨头，我都不知道你对神话和宗教研究这么深。”收好储存器，麦考伊的话足以让柯克感觉到接下来的话语何等危险。  
“天杀的！我没给你开玩笑！吉姆！”愤怒从麦考伊的眼角浮现，在她阅读那些资料，那些陈旧的描述之后，那些东西对于一个医生来说简直是亵渎的可怖。  
而那份愤怒也在慢慢苏醒。  
“那场实验里，所有的受害者也是加害者，哪怕最早死去手上也沾满鲜血，活下来的是幸存者也是魔鬼，他们不仅吞噬了多少常人的生命，他们也吞噬了其他弱小同类的生命。在被当真正的当做武器之前，所有还活着幸存者做过过心理测验，所有人！没有一个逃过了！他们好杀嗜战，他们癫狂疯魔，他们是靠鲜血才活下来的东西！而且天杀的基本都具有一定层度的自残倾向。”  
“自残倾向？”柯克对最后的一个词语有些疑惑，他不是觉得那些词汇之后隐藏的东西不可怕，只是，他的直觉告诉他这个词汇的出现不太正常。  
“是，好吧这一部分我不怪他们，这是实验带来的副作用，毕竟吉姆你别忘了，这时个人体基因改造实验。”麦考伊深吸一口气，“所有人的基因植入了一段‘自愈密码‘，那时德尔塔象限一种神秘生物的基因，而这个基因的后果就是，但凡是杀不掉他们的，只会让他们越强悍。”  
这基本意味着，越致命的伤，只要没有死去，就会让他们更强壮，甚至整体活力能回到巅峰。  
麦考伊没有把这些说出来，他心底恨得发疯，他明白军方为什么会这么做，这样的人人去做一些肮脏的任务不是太好了吗？他们会爱战场爱到发疯，而且只要不是死亡，这些武器会被磨的越加锋利尖锐。  
果然啊，在上位者的眼里，他们这些人的生命卑微的不过是尘埃边的蝼蚁。  
然后柯克沉默了，不知沉默了多久，麦考伊才听见自己的好友喏喏的说出一句：  
“他很讨厌疼。”  
是啊，柯克当然知道自家爱人怕疼，他还记的他早上出门的时候，对方还没有醒，缩在床的一边，脸半埋进柔软的枕头里，面容的每一根线条因为熟睡而柔和。  
前一夜的情事消磨了他的气力，况且本来今天就没对方什么事，按照派克的风格绝对不会那么早起。  
他起来，伸手为对方拉起被角，盖住了脖颈后那道伤疤。  
伤口总是会痛的，哪怕伤口已经愈合，每一份寒冷和每一分潮湿都会提醒肌肉那伤口曾存在过。  
但是麦考伊的话语让他的大脑转的都慢了。  
他想起那道蔓延在整条脊柱上的伤痕，曾贯穿胸膛的伤口，他记得对方无数夜里因为疼痛而颤抖的身躯，还有在他耳侧响起的，那些微弱的刚及咽喉就被咽下去的呜咽。  
他从对方身上看不到那种对力量的渴望，他看到只有一个在无数疼痛下同常人一般恐惧的人。  
“如果，我只是说如果，他们不再受伤会怎么样？”  
“会死去，会衰老，会虚弱，会死去，但这个衰老速度没人知道，因为目前已知的幸存者只有你家那位，其他的在当年的那场事故中全部死去了，但明显他现在的状况是不能拿来当参考看的，更别提我也不想从他身上找数据来研究。”麦考伊耸耸肩，“你自己决定，我想他自己应该还是明白的，能从其中逃出来，大概还是有那么一两分的人性吧，而过了这么多年，虽然有些东西磨灭不了，但他自己也想清楚了，现在看的是你。”  
“我爱他。”柯克没有犹豫，“我其实最开始根本没有抱着能在一起的想法，毕竟…..我其实只是想让他开心。”  
他想见他笑，唇角扬起像是猫一样的温柔，他想见他脸颊上的苹果肌像是赌气一样鼓起，他想见那个人的眼眸染上温柔，而不是冷漠的冰冷和威严。  
所以真的，不仅仅是最开始，还是现在，他是真的想让对方开心。  
况且他自己都不是良善之人，从地狱走出来的人对生命的认识是少有人能比的。  
他既在乎生命，又比任何人都清楚，生命脆弱弱小如蝼蚁。  
“还有，我必须告诉你的一个东西是。”麦考伊敲了敲桌面，压低了嗓音但语气中却越加危险，“泰坦必须死，你能明白吗？”  
“泰坦必须死！”  
“为什么？”柯克刚开口问出在这个问题就闭上了嘴。  
“这就是整个星联高层的态度，哪怕是他们创造了他们，他们也最希望他们消失。”  
“怪不得……”柯克咋舌。  
他没有接触过这种实验，但他可以想象舰队对其的态度有多么可怕。  
“反正，泰坦绝不能再出现，克里斯只能是克里斯，其他的问题一点都不能有，明白吗？”麦考伊喝下咖啡杯里的最后一滴液体，“你问他，需要我这帮忙做什么就直说，我能帮多少是多少。”  
“骨头……“柯克一时间竟然不知道该说什么了，然后脸上又勾起了笑容，伸手拍了拍麦考伊的肩膀，”麻烦你了。“  
那时他就意识到麦考伊告诉他的大概只是冰山一角。  
而真的查了起来之后，他才明白，那何止是冰山一角，能主导这样实验的背后，是一个庞大到扭曲的怪物。  
可怖的让人心寒。


End file.
